Gibbs Magical Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Gibbs has a big family and they are all magical but him. His wife Shannon is alive and Tony was adopted by him when he was 5 and married Abby McGonagall-Sciuto but nobody knows about their little secret but soon it will all come out in a murder investigation...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Shannon and Kelly weren't killed they are alive in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was born on May 2nd 1958. He had two brothers and 1 sister all younger then him. Gibbs met Shannon 20 years later in 1968. The same year they married and Shannon told Gibbs a secret that she was a Witch. Gibbs was shocked but after she did some magic with her wand he believed her.

Shannon had a two sisters one name Petunia a year older then she and Lily a year younger than her. When their parents split up Shannon went with their mother to the USA and Petunia and Lily stayed in the UK.

At Hogwarts Shannon had been in Gryffindor and got good grades and was Head Girl and Prefect.

In 1980 Shannon and Gibbs had their first children Rachael Ann Gibbs and Rebecca Molly Gibbs. Then in 1981 came Lukas Jethro Gibbs, in 1982 Celina May Gibbs was born.  
Gibbs went on a two year tour of duty then and came back and Shannon and Gibbs had more kids named Kelly, Ethan, Jackson, James, Joseph, Peter, Nathen, Kyle, Mary, Annabella, Laura, Louise, Alice, Adam, Richard and Danielle.

He also had two adopted children Anthony Daniel DiNozzo now Gibbs and Harry James Potter now Gibbs (Shannon's Nephew).

Shannon and Kelly were nearly killed in 1991 but Shannon had apparated them both out before the car hit. Everyone believed them dead. The whole Gibbs family went into hiding because someone was trying to get them. Gibbs knew his wife hadn't been killed so he didn't kill the guy who almost lost his wife too. But he gave him a strict warning next time he would kill him.

After that Gibbs joined NIS later renamed NCIS. He worked under Mike Franks and Gibbs didn't tell him about his secret family. It was best left a secret.

Tony turned out to be a Muggle-Born wizard and Gibbs and Shannon sent him to Hogwarts in 1990 where he got into Gryffindor. He played Quidditch has Chaser before a bludger knocked him off his broom his knees and legs were smashed to pieces. He would always need braces from now on, on his legs to keep them steady. Over time he got strength back into his legs but still wore the braces. In Hogwarts he met Abby McGonagall-Sciuto niece of Minerva McGonagall they started going out in their 3 year and they knew they were meant for each other.

Harry went to Hogwarts next and was also in Gryffindor and made Seeker on the team. In 6th year he dated Ginny Weasley and they too knew they were soul-mates. They married after the war.

Rachael and Rebecca went to Hogwarts the same year as Harry and both got into Ravenclaw. They got on the Quidditch team in 4th year as beaters like Fred and George. Rachael ended up with Fred and Rebecca married George. They were very happy and stayed in England where their husbands opened a joke shop.

Lukas was next to go to Hogwarts he was sorted into Hufflepuff he played keeper on the house team. He fell in love with a girl one year older then him named Susan Bones. She liked him too and they married soon after the war and Lukas finishing school.

Celina was next to Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw she ended up marrying Neville Longbottom.

2 years later Kelly and her twin Ethan went to Hogwarts and Kelly was sorted into Gryffindor and Ethan into Slytherin. Kelly was Head Girl and Prefect and after school she married Terry Boot in 2004. Ethan also married in the same year a woman named Astoria Greenglass. People said they were perfect for each other.

2 years later Jackson, James and Joseph went to Hogwarts each was sorted into a different house. Jackson into Gryffindor, James into Hufflepuff and Joseph into Ravenclaw. Jackson ended up marrying Lyra Tonks the younger sister of Nymphadora Tonks and Aunt to her nephew Teddy Lupin.

Everyone went to Hogwarts 11 went into Gryffindor, 6 into Ravenclaw, 3 into Hufflepuff and Slytherin each.

Tony joined NCIS with his Dad and wife in 2000 and no one knew about their little secret. But soon that would change with a murder at Hogwarts…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
